1. Field of Invention
The invention is directed to cutting elements or “cutters” for downhole cutting tools utilized in oil and gas wells to cut objects within the well and, in particular, to cutting elements that comprise a cutting profile disposed asymmetrically across a top surface of the cutting element to facilitate placement of the cutting elements on the cutting end of the downhole cutting tools for cutting away, among other objects, stuck tools, bridge plugs, well tubing, well casing, and the like disposed within the well.
2. Description of Art
In the drilling, completion, and workover of oil and gas wells, it is common to perform work downhole in the wellbore with a tool that has some sort of cutting profile interfacing with a downhole structure. Examples would be milling a downhole metal object with a milling tool or cutting through a tubular with a cutting or milling tool. To facilitate these operations, cutting elements are disposed on the downhole cutting tool; however, the shape, size, and design of the cutting elements can limit the locations in which the cutting elements can be placed. For example, the shape, size, and design of the cutting elements limit the ability of the tool to provide effective cutting of the object disposed below the center point of the tool.